


Curiosity Killed the Cat... But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Monochrome one-sentence prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>"Why are you naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat... But Satisfaction Brought Her Back

Blake shut the door behind her, the breath coming out of her in a rush as her eyes widened.

Her eyes drank in the pale figure laying on her bed, from the tips of her toes to the hand covering her core to the smile on her face. 

Weiss’s grin widened as she trailed her hand up across her body, cupping a modest breast for a moment before blowing the frazzled feline faunus a kiss. “Hello, Blake.” 

Blake swallowed. “”Weiss.” She nodded

Weiss let out a tinkling chuckle she’d been practicing since that morning but said nothing, instead arching her back and giving her breast a squeeze, letting out a theatrical moan as she did.

Blake’s eyes widened, an involuntary groan escaping her lips. “Why are you in my bed?”

Weiss smiled, gesturing towards her body and shrugging.

“Okay…” Blake took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Why are you naked?”

Weiss frowned, though Blake’s eyes were still closed, so it didn’t have any visible effect.  “I would have thought that my intentions were clear.”

When Blake refused to say anything, the heiress rolled her eyes. “I’ve wanted you for a while now, Blake. I decided to let you know.”

Blake whimpered, her eyes tightly shut.

Weiss chuckled. “If you want, you can turn around and leave. Or… you could turn and lock the door, then come over here.”

Blake’s denied her first instinct and stood firmly in place. 

“”Weiss.” She said through clenched teeth. “What do you want from me?”

“Are you really that de-” Weiss started, letting the calm veneer slip.

“I mean romantically.” Blake said, sighing. “I want to know how you want this to proceed.”

“I-” An explosive sigh issued forth from the heiress’ lips. “I want you to proceed to this bed and have your way with me!”. She hissed, waving her arms for effect. “Beyond that can wait until after!”  

“And if I want a relationship?” 

Weiss groaned. “If that’s what you want. Now just…” She gestured with both hands towards herself. 

Blake turned to lock the door. “And what about Ru-” 

“They’re going to a movie, now get over here!” 

Blake smirked and walked to the heiress, shedding clothing as she went.


End file.
